wedding arrangement HUNHAN
by july jung
Summary: luhan harus rela menikah dengan sehun yang notabene adalah namja menyebalkan yang di jodohkan dengan dirinya. bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga hunhan? HUNHAN HERE! WARN! GS chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

tittle : WEDDING ARRANGEMENT

genre : romance

cast : luhan as Jung Luhan, sehun as Oh Sehun, kai, baekhyun, chanyeol, sohee

pair : hunhan slight chanbaek

**Jung family House**

Luhan berjalan memasuki rumah mewah dengan langkah santai. Semua pelayan yang tidak sengaja melihatnya menunduk memberi hormat padanya dan dibalas oleh senyuman lembut oleh Luhan. Kini Luhan sampai pada ruang keluarga rumah ini, dilihatnya appa dan eommanya sedang berbincang santai diruangan itu.

"Lu kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Appa Luhan saat menyadari yeoja tadi sudah berdiri didekatnya.

"Ne appa, mata kuliah hari ini dibatalkan." Jawab Luhan dan kemudian ikut duduk diantara eomma dan appanya.

"Lu, kebetulan sekali kau pulang cepat hari ini. Ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu." Ucap eomma Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"mwo? Hal penting apa eomma?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Yeobo, beritahukanlah rencana kita pada Luhan." Pinta eomma Luhan kepada appa Luhan.

"baiklah, Luhan.. Appa dan Eomma akan berangkat ke Amerika 2 minggu kedepan dan akan menetap disana." Jelas Appa Luhan.

"Jadi Appa dan eomma akan ke Amerika dan tinggal disana? Kenapa harus kesana appa? Apakah Luhan akan ikut? Bagaimana dengan kuliah Luhan Appa?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi, eommanya hanya diam membiarkan appa Luhan yang menjelaskannya.

"Appa membuka cabang baru perusahaan kita disana Lu, tetapi untuk beberapa tahun appa harus memantau perusahaan itu sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin appa akan bolak-balik Korea-Amerika setiap harinya, jadi appa putuskan untuk menetap disana bersama eomma. Dan untuk masalah Kuliahmu kau bisa menyelesaikannya dulu."

"Jadi appa dan eomma membiarkan Luhan tinggal sendirian di Seoul?"

"tentu saja tidak sayang, kamu itu anak semata wayang kami mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu sendirian disini." Ucap Eomma Luhan.

"lalu?"

"kau akan menetap disini bersama nampyeonmu." Ujar Appa Luhan

"Mwo? Nampyeon? Tapi Luhan kan belum mau menikah Appa dan calonpun Luhan belum punya."

"Appa dan Eomma sudah memiliki calon untukmu."

"Calon? Jangan bilang Eomma dan Appa ingin menjodohkan Luhan. Luhan tidak mau." Tolak Luhan ketus.

"tapi tidak ada pilihan lain sayang, Eomma dan appa sudah berjanji dengan sahabat kami untuk menjodohkan kamu dengan anaknya. Lagian kamu tidak mungkin ikut Eomma dan Appa ke Amerika karna kuliahmu beberapa semester lagi akan selesai." Jelas Eomma Luhan lembut sambil terus membelai rambut anaknya itu.

"Luhan bisa tinggal bersama Baekhyun Eomma, Luhan bisa mandiri tanpa harus dijodohkan." Ujar Luhan masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Appa tidak akan pernah setuju, kau anak appa satu-satunya appa tidak akan mungkin tenang jika tidak ada seorang namja yang menjagamu untuk Appa dan eomma."

"tapi Appa, Luhan bisa menjaga diri Luhan sendiri. Tanpa harus seperti ini, jika appa dan eomma masih tetap ingin menjodohkan Luhan itu sama saja kalian egois dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Luhan." Luhan mulai menangis, Appa dan Eommanya bingung bagaimana lagi membujuk Luhan.

"Tapi Lu, kau harus mau Appa sudah berjanji kepada sahabat appa dan appa akan sangat malu jika tidak memenuhinya."

"Luhan tidak mau appa, seberapa pentingkah sahabat appa itu. sampai appa mau mengorbankan Luhan? Luhan benci Appa !" Luhan berdiri dengan kasar dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Eomma Luhan ingin menyusulnya tapi ditahan oleh Appa Luhan.

"Biarkan saja dia menenangkan pikirannya dulu. Kau disini saja menemaniku yeobo." Eomma Luhan mengangguk dan kembali duduk disamping nampyeonnya itu.

**Oh family House**

Oh Sehun seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan menjadi penerus perusahaan Oh Company sedang duduk didepan meja makan mewah bersama Appa dan Eommanya, hening tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka.

"Sehun-ah, kau tau seharusnya diumurmu yang sekarang ini kau sudah menikah." Ucap Appa Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Sudah berapa kali Appa berbicara seperti itu, apa appa tidak bosan." Jawab Sehun santai. Appa Sehun hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"Appa tidak akan pernah bosan berbicara seperti itu sampai kau menikah dan memberi kami seorang cucu."

"Appa aku memang akan menikah dengan yeojachinguku jadi Appa tenang saja Ne?"

"eomma tidak akan pernah menyetujuimu menikah dengan yeojachingumu itu." Eomma Sehun mulai bersuara.

"eomma, kenapa tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sohee? Bagaimana aku mau memiliki anae jika eomma tak merestui kami." Ujar Sehun memelas.

"Eomma menyetujuimu menikah dengan siapa saja, kecuali yeoja itu. Eomma tidak menyukainya." Sahut eomma Sehun.

"Ne Sehun-ah, appa setuju dengan Eomma. Appa rasa Sohee bukan yeoja yang baik." Kata Appa Sehun.

"Darimana Appa dan Eomma bisa mengetahui sifat Sohee, sedangkan Appa dan Eomma saja baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya."

"Eomma bisa melihat dari tingkahnya ketika berada didepan kami. Eomma bisa membedakan mana yeoja yang tulus dan mana yeoja yang tidak tulus." Jelas Eomma Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela nafas kesal namun tetap diam dan tak ingin melawan pendapat orangtuanya.

"Appa sudah memiliki calon anae untukmu." Ucap Appa Sehun tiba-tiba. Sehun yang mendengar itupun tersedak dengan sigap eomma Sehun memberinya segelas air dan menepuk pelan punggung Sehun.

"Apa yang appa katakan? Calon anae?" Tanya Sehun kaget. Appa Sehun mengangguk.

"ya! Appa, aku akan menikah dengan Sohee dan tidak akan menikah dengan yeoja lain selain dia." Tolak Sehun.

"Tapi appa telah berjanji dengan sahabat appa untuk menikahkan kau dengan putrinya."

"Aku tidak mau appa."

"Kau harus mau Sehun-ah, dia yeoja yang baik." Terang eomma Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau eomma, bahkan aku belum melihat yeoja itu." Sehun terus berusaha menolaknya.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari yeojachingumu itu." Ketus Appa Sehun. Sehun menghentikankan makannya dan berdiri ingin meninggalkan Appa dan Eommanya, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan perdepatan ini.

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Appa Sehun. Sehun tak mengindahkan panggilan Appanya dan terus saja berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun-ah..Ya Oh sehun!" Teriak Appa Sehun yang membuat eomma Sehun kaget, begitupun dengan Sehun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Appanya.

"Terserah Appa dan eomma saja, bukankah selama ini aku selalu menuruti perintah kalian? Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika hubungan pernikahanku dengan yeoja itu tidak berlangsung lama." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan keras. Appa dan eommanya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihatnya tapi juga tersenyum senang karna Sehun secara tidak langsung menerima perjodohan ini.

**Luhan POV**

Ya tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai bahkan mengenalnya pun tidak. Bagaimana jika yang dijodohkan denganku adalah seseorang yang jahat atau seseorang yang sudah memiliki istri. Huaaaaaaaaa aku tidak mau, ku ambil ponsel dari dalam tas dan ingin menelepon sahabatku Baekhyun. Namun ponselnya tidak aktif, Tuhannn apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membuka sedikit pintunya. Kulihat Appa dan eomma masih berada ditempat tadi sambil berbicara serius. Dapat kulihat wajah kecewa appa dan eomma, aku akui aku paling tidak bisa melihat mereka seperti itu. Selama ini aku selalu menuruti perintah appa juga eomma karna aku tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Apakah aku harus menerima perjodohan ini?

Dengan langkah berat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Appa dan eomma. Dapat kudengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Yeobo apa kita batalkan saja membuka cabang baru di Amerika? Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Luhan tanpa ada yang menjaganya." Ucap Eomma. Hatiku sakit sekali ketika mendengar itu, aku tidak tega membuat appa membatalkan rencananya untuk membuka cabang perusahaan baru.

"Jika begini keadaannya mau tidak mau kita harus membatalkannya, kita tidak boleh egois yeobo. Kita harus pikirkan kuliah Luhan dulu." Jawab appa bijaksana,

"jangan appa, appa tidak boleh membatalkannya. Aku… aku akan menerima perjodohan itu appa." Dengan berat hati aku menyetujui perjodohan aneh ini. Appa dan eomma nampak kaget dengan keputusanku.

"Jinjja? kau mau menerimanya?" Tanya appa tak percaya, aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum paksa. Sontak Appa memelukku begitupun eomma.

"Pernikahanmu minggu depan Lu, biar appa dan eomma yang menyiapkannya." Jawab Eomma antusias, aku senang jika melihat wajah eomma yang sesenang itu.

"terserah eomma dan appa saja, Luhan hanya bisa mengikutinya dan Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja itu sampai hari pernikahan." Ucapku, karna memang aku tidak ingin bertemu namja itu. biarkanlah menjadi kejutan saat hari pernikahan nanti. Dan aku yakin, namja itu pasti tidak menyukai pernikahan ini juga -,-.

"Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat sayang ." Kata Appa lembut aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali masuk kekamarku.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima Jung Luhan sebagai Istri dan mendampinginya sampai maut memisahkan?" Ucap seorang pendeta.

"Saya bersedia." Jawab mantap Sehun. Pendeta itupun mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang ada disamping namja itu.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai Suami dan mendampinginya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?

"Saya bersedia." Setelah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, pasangan ini pun melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan yang tidak terlalu meriah namun terlihat elegan, tentu saja ini sesuai permintaan Luhani dan Sehun. Yang datang ke acara inipun kebanyakan hanya rekan-rekan bisnis orangtua mereka. Luhan dan Sehun sengaja hanya mengundang teman-teman terdekat mereka saja untuk menghadiri acara ini, bahkan Sohee yang notabene adalah yeojachingu Sehun pun tak diundang. Sehun tau benar, jika dia mengundang Sohee hanya akan memperburuk suasana hati Sohee ataupun eommanya.

Setelah acara selesai mereka berpamitan pada orang tua mereka, dan pergi menuju apartemen yang dimiliki oleh Sehun.

Disepanjang perjalanan tidak ada percakapan sama sekali antara dua orang ini. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, Sehun hanya sibuk menyetir sedangkan Luhan sibuk memperhatikan kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat melalui jendela mobil.

"jangan berpikir aku menerima pernikahan ini, ini hanya karna aku tidak ingin mengecewakan eomma dan appaku yang sangat bersemangat menjodohkan aku dengan kau." Ucap Sehun memecah keheningan. Luhan hanya berbalik sebentar kearah Sehun lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau? Aku juga sama seperti mu, jadi kau tenang saja," Jawab Luhan datar, suasana kembali hening.

Mereka pun sampai diapartemen Sehun. "Kau pergilah duluan ke apartemenku, aku akan memarkir mobil. Kamarnya ada dilantai 2 nomor 26 passwordnya adalah tanggal lahirku." Jelas Sehun cuek. Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau tanggal lahirmu!" Ketus Luhan tanpa ekspresi. Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"120489"Tanpa permisih Luhan pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Luhan terus berjalan sambil sesekali mencari nomor apartemen Sehun, matanya berbinar ketika menemukan nomor yang dicarinya. Luhan mulai menekan-nekan tombol password untuk membuka pintu tersebut namun gagal Luhan kembali mencobanya tapi tetap saja gagal.

"Omona! Berapa tadi nomor yang diberitahu Namja dingin itu, aku rasa ini benar tapi kenapa tidak bisa dibuka." Luhan masih kebingungan mengingat-ingat password yang diberi oleh Sehun tadi. "ahh namja itu pasti membohongi ku, ish membingungkan sekali. Masa aku harus menunggunya disini." Luhan terlihat kesal dan menatap nanar tombol password itu.

Sehun berjalan menuju apartemennya dan melihat Luhan yang berdiri mematung didepan sebuah pintu.

"kau sedang apa berdiri didepan Pintu itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"tentu saja menunggumu, kau mungkin salah memberitahu password kamar mu ini. Dari tadi tidak bisa terbuka." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya melihat nomor apartemen itu, kemudian menatap Luhan lagi.

"benarkan ini nomor kamarmu, nomor 26." Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan membalik nomor yang terdapat didepan pintu itu. Luhan hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Ini kamar nomor 29 bukan 26, masa tidak bisa membedakan angka 9 dan 6." Ketus Sehun, "Untung saja orang yang punya apartemen sedang tidak ada, bagaimana yeoja pabo begini bisa menjadi anaeku." Ujar Sehun dengan nada sinis.

"Bukan salahku, aku tidak tau kalau papan nomor itu terbalik. Lagian siapa yang ingin menjadi anaemu?" Ucap Luhan acuh seolah tak mau kalah.

"Ahh ayolah , aku tidak mau disini sampai besok." Sehun pun berjalan menuju apartemennya. Luhan hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apartemen mewah, tapi nomornya bisa terbalik. Dasar tidak teliti." Luhan mulai menggerutu sendiri.

Mereka sudah berada didalam apartemen tersebut. Semua barang Luhan sudah diletakkan disini sehari sebelum pernikahan.

"Kau tidur dikamar sebelah sana dan aku tidur dikamar sebelah sini." Jelas Sehun masih dengan nada cuek, Luhan tidak menjawab hanya membungkuk sekilas kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun pun menatap Luhan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa eomma dan appa mau saja menjodohkanku dengan yeoja aneh seperti dia." gerutu Sehun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sehun segera menghempaskan (?) tubuhnya ke tempat tidur miliknya.

"lelah sekali, seharian berdiri menyambut tamu, sampai kapan pernikahan ini berlangsung? Semoga tidak lama." Batin Sehun, perlahan-lahan Sehun pun menutup matanya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

**Sedangkan Di kamar Luhan**

"hm lelahnya, seharian hanya melayani tamu." Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai merasakan kantuk. "kapan pernikahan ini akan berakhir? Eomma appa, tolong aku." Luhan pun menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Luhan yang sudah rapi pun bersiap-siap ingin pergi ke kampus karna ada mata kuliah penting hari ini. Setelah siap dia segera berjalan keluar dari kamar, sebelum dia keluar dia membuka sedikit pintu dan memperhatikan sekitar. "Namja itu pasti belum bangun, baguslah." Luhan pelan-pelan keluar dari pintu dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin dan menuju kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan buat seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi nampyeonnya. Walau Luhan tidak menyukai namja itu, setidaknya dia harus menghormati namja itu sebagai nampyeonnya. Dia pun meletakan segelas susu dan sepotong roti dengan piring kecil diatas meja makan. Tak lama setelah Luhan pergi Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian kantor rapi. Dia berjalan kedapur dilihatnya sarapan sudah tersedia diatas meja makan, Dia hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menemukan kertas kecil tak jauh dari sarapan itu.

**_"Aku ada mata kuliah hari ini, hanya itu yang bisa aku siapkan."_**

Sehun meletakan kembali kertas itu diatas meja dan mulai menyentuh sarapan itu.

"Aku hampir lupa kalau ada orang lain disini, kenapa dia harus menyiapkan ini untukku. Cih jangan harap aku mau menyentuhnya." Gumam Sehun. Sehun ingin pergi tanpa menyentuh makanan itu, tapi kemudian dia berhenti dan menatap segelas susu diatas meja itu, lama dia berpikir sampai akhirnya dia kembali dan mengambil susu itu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak boleh membuang-buang uang untuk membeli susu tanpa meminumnya." Selesai meminum susu itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

**Luhan POV**

Aku sudah keluar gedung apartemen ini, untuk keluar saja kenapa harus sejauh ini sangat menyusahkan jika harus seperti ini setiap hari. Ya Tuhan, aku lupa membawa mobil kesini. Ottoke? Dengan langkah berat aku melangkah ke pinggir jalan menunggu taksi yang lewat, tapi dari tadi yang kutemukan hanya taksi yang sudah berpenumpang. Ah kenapa tidak telpon taksi saja? aku membuka tasku, tapi tidak kutemukan ponselku, "Ya! Kenapa aku lupa membawanya." Aku hanya pasrah dengan nasib ku sekarang, kembali kedalam? Tidak mungkin. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menepi tepat didepanku, perlahan-lahan kaca mobil itupun diturunkan.

"Kau?" ucapku datar setelah tahu siapa orang itu. Si namja dingin yang sekarang menjadi nampyeonku.

"sedang apa kau di sana?" Tanya Namja dingin itu.

"tentu saja menunggu taksi, tapi tidak kutemukan dari tadi." Jawab ku, sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap dia mau mengantar ku, karna ini sudah hampir telat. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menutup kembali jendela mobilnya, dan mulai menancapkan gas lagi. Ya! Kenapa meninggalkanku, setidaknya menawariku tumpangan untuk ke kampus T_T

Aku melihat sebuah taksi yang stop, tapi saat berjalan menuju taksi yang berhenti itu tiba-tiba seseorang sudah naik ketaksi itu dan taksi tersebut pergi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa sial sekali. Aku melirik jam setengah jam lagi mata kuliah itu akan dimulai. Aku hanya berdiri mematung di pinggir jalan itu.

**Luhan POV end**

**Author POV**

Sehun yang melihat Luhan dari spion pun mulai tak tega, dia mulai memundurkan mobil menuju tempat Luhan berdiri. Ditekannya klakson mobil, namun Luhan tak bereaksi. Dengan kesal Sehun kembali menekan tombol klakson kali ini agak lama, namun Luhan tetap tak bereaksi.

"Ah, menyusahkan sekali yeoja ini." Sehun turun dari mobil dan menepuk kasar Punggung Luhan.

"kau mau aku antar atau tidak huh?" ucap Sehun sedikit berteriak. Luhan yang kaget pun menepis kasar tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak tuli jadi tidak usah berteriak seperti itu" jawab Luhan datar.

"dari tadi aku mengklakson (?) mobil tapi kau tak mendengarnya, jadi kalau itu bukan tuli lalu apa?" Sengit Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"pelankan sedikit suara mu, apa kau tak malu di lihat orang-orang" Umpat Luhan, Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling dan benar saja, banyak mata tertuju pada mereka.

"arrgg sudahlah kau mau ku antar atau tidak, kalau tak mau aku akan pergi ke kantor." Ujar Sehun sambil berjalan masuk kedalam mobil. Luhan pun dengan pasrah mengikuti sehun.

"kalau kau memaksa aku akan naik." Luhan pun masuk kedalam mobil Sehun. Sehun hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan kesal. "aku tidak memaksamu." Ujar Sehun Frustasi.

"Aku tahu." Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sekilas dan kembali fokus untuk menyetir dengan wajah ditekuk.

"dimana kampusmu.?" Tanya Sehun.

"Di SM University."

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Drrttt. Drttt.

Sehun yang mendengar ponselnya bergetarpun melirik sekilas kelayar ponselnya dan mengangkat telponnya menggunakan headset.

**_"Yoboseyo."_**

**_"…"_**

**_"aku sedang dijalan menuju kantor chagi-ya."_**

**_"…"_**

**_"Ahaha, mianhae. Chagi-ya semalam aku lelah sekali dan lupa menghubungimu."_**

**_"…"_**

**_"Aku tidak melupakanmu, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."_**

Luhan menatap bingung pada Sehun. Dia memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengobrol mesra melalui telpon itu. "Bagaimana kelakuan namja ini sebenarnya, dia begitu dingin padaku. Tapi ditelpon itu kenapa dia seperti orang yang hangat." Luhan terus larut dalam pikirannya dan tak melepaskan pandagannya dari Sehun. "Bahkan sudah mempunyai yeojachingu pun masih tetap tidak berusaha menolak perjodohan ini."

"**_baiklah, nanti siang kita makan bersama."_**

**_"bye."_**

Sehun melepas headset yang terpasang ditelinganya. Dan menyadari jika Luhan memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah padaku?" Luhan yang baru sadar jika Sehun telah selesai menelpon pun hanya gelagapan sendiri dan memalingkan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan fokus menyetir lagi.

"Sudah sampai Turunlah." Tanpa bicara sedikitpun Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar begitu saja. Sehun hanya melebarkan matanya melihat prilaku Luhan. "Apa memang kebiasaannya seperti itu?" Kesal Sehun.

Luhan berlari memasuki kawasan SM university. Sesekali dia melirik jam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya.

"Benar-benar akan terlambat." Luhan terus berlari dan tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Luhan akhirnya sampai didepan ruangan kuliah dan dilihatnya orang-orang diruangan itu masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, menandakan kelas belum dimulai. "terima kasih Tuhan." Gumam Luhan dan berjalan masuk keruangan itu.

"Xiao Lu, kenapa datang dan kau sepertinya habis berlari, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun merupakan teman sekaligus sahabat Luhan.

"tentu saja aku takut terlambat masuk kelas hari ini baek." Jawab Luhan sambil sesekali mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah (?)

"Tapi kan kau itu pengantin baru, seharusnya kau masih menikmati masa-masa awal pernikahanmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda. Luhan pun langsung menutup mulut Baekhyun. Semua yang ada dikelas kontan melirik kearah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Lu apa benar kau sudah menikah?"

"Luhan, kau menikah kenapa tidak mengundang kami?"

"apa kau tidak menganggap kami teman ?"

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah menikah?" Semua teman Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi membuat orang yang sedang ditanyai itu hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Ahh mianhae semua, aku bukan melupakan kalian hanya saja aku tdak sempat mengundang kalian dan ini juga sangat mendadak.. mianhae." Ujar Luhan seraya menunduk beberapa kali. Semua menatap Luhan dengan wajah penuh arti, "Kalian jangan berpikiran macam-macam, ini tidak seperti yang kalian duga." Dengan sigap Luhan memberikan penjelasan.

"Oh baiklah, semoga pernikahan kalian bahagia." Sejenak semua teman Luhan kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing, karna memang dikelas Luhan hanya dekat dengan Baekhyun. Luhan menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau, jangan membahas itu disini." Ucap Luhan setengah berbisik , Baekhyun hanya tersenyum polos tanpa dosa. "Setidaknya kau tau baek, aku dan namja itu tidak menyukai pernikahan ini."

"Mianhae Lu, aku hanya bercanda." Luhan hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana sifat namja itu Lu? Apakah dia baik?" Tanya Baekhyun, belum sempat Luhan menjawab, dosen yang ditunggu-tunggu masuk dan kelaspun dimulai.

"nanti akan aku ceritakan saat kelas sudah selesai." Bisik Luhan, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun fokus mengikuti kelas.

Sehun terlihat sedang sibuk menemani investor-investor penting yang berkunjung keperusahaannya, dengan sangat berwibawa dia memberi penjelasan mengenai perkembangan perusahaan yang dikelolanya. Tampak rasa puas terpancar dari wajah investor-investor itu. Setelah mengantar orang-orang tersebut keluar dari kantornya, Sehun ingin kembali keruangannya namun sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Sehun-ah?" Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil berbalik ke asal suara itu.

"Chanyeol hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol merupakan sahabat Sehun sekaligus rekan kerjanya.

"Kau kenapa sudah bekerja? Harusnya kau masih menikmati awal pernikahanmu ini."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikmati pernikahan ini Hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"kenapa? Karna perjodohan kah? Tapi aku rasa dia yeoja yang baik dan cantik."

"dia tidak baik Hyung, aku tidak suka pernikahan ini." Ujar Sehun sedikit memberi penjelasan. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari yeojachingumu itu." Sehun kaget mendengarnya "Dan suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mencintai anae mu itu." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan, aku dan dia akan bercerai secepatnya." Ujar Sehun yakin.

"kita lihat saja, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta pada anaemu. aku pergi dulu. Bye Sehun-ah." Pamit Chanyeol seraya menepuk pelan pundak Sehun dan pergi. Sehun terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

"pantas saja kau belum punya yeojachingu, kau itu selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal hyung." Tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun bergetar dengan malas diambilnya ponselnya dari saku celananya, sebuah pesan masuk.

**_From: Sohee_**

**_"Chagi-ya, kau pasti lupa dengan janji makan siang kita. Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa, kau harus cepat datang. Saranghae .."_**

Sehun melirik jamnya, dan dia mulai membalas pesan itu.

**_To: Sohee_**

**_"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Nado^^."_**

Selesai membalas pesan tersebut, Sehun bergegas pergi ketempat dimana dia dan yeojachingunya yang bernama Sohee itu akan bertemu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang menikmati makan siang dikantin kampus sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Lu, tadi kau berjanji akan cerita padaku. Sekarang cepat ceritakan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Selesaikanlah makanmu dulu, baru aku ceritakan." Perintah Luhan, Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya, Luhan hanya menatap bingung dengan cara makan Baekhyun yang super duber cepat itu.

"apa sebegitu inginnya kau mendengar ceritaku.?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik." Jawab Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

"Dia namja aneh Baek."

"Aneh? Kemarin saat dipernikahan kalian dia terlihat begitu manis dan ramah, tidak ada yang aneh." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Dia aneh baek, dia tidak seramah yang kau bayangkan."

"jinjja? aneh seperti apa yang kau maksud Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Pokoknya sifatnya aneh dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar omongan Luhan itu.

"jangan terlalu benci Lu, nanti kau jadi cinta padanya." Kata Baekhyun menggoda.

"Tidak akan."

"Lihat saja nanti." Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, Baekhyun pun tertawa melihat itu.

"baekki, kau bisa antarkan aku pulang kerumah ku?Aku ingin mengambil mobilku." Ujar Luhan penuh harap.

"Mianhae Lu, aku juga tidak membawa mobil dan aku ada urusan dengan himpunan" Ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan tidak bisa membantu sahabatnya itu. "Tapi aku akan menemanimu menunggu taksi, kajja Lu." Baekhyun pun menarik pelan tangan Luhan, saat mereka ingin meninggalkan kantin tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak seseorang. Baekhyun dan Luhan pun kaget saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya tadi, orang yang ditabrak pun sama kagetnya.

"Kai Oppa!?" Pekik Luhan dan Baekhyun serentak.

"haha kalian ini dari dulu selalu saja kompak." Tawa orang itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ah Lu, rapat himpunan sudah mau dimulai. Aku boleh pergi?" Bisik Baekhyun, Luhan pun mengangguk setuju. Dia tidak mau menjadi hambatan kegiatan sahabatnya itu.

"Kai oppa, aku pergi dulu. Anneyeong." Setelah membungkuk sebentar ke Kai , baekhyun pun berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"tadi, aku dengar kau tidak membawa mobil Lu? Tanya kai.

"jadi oppa mendengarnya?" Kai mengangguk, "kau mau aku antar?" tawar Kai.

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"kajja lu." Ajak kai, Luhan mengikuti Kai menuju mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan tak dapat menahan senyumnya, karna memang Kai ini merupakan sunbae yang lumayan dekat dengannya dan sangat dikaguminya.

**Mobil Kai**

"Kapan oppa pulang dari Jepang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Luhan memulai perbincangan.

"Oh mianhae Lu, Oppa hanya ingin memberimu kejutan saja dengan kedatanganku, oleh karna itu tadi aku menemuimu dikampus." Jawab Kai.

"dan oppa sangat berhasil membuatku terkejut dengan kepulangan oppa." Sahut Luhan, Kai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Lu? Apa yang aku dengar tadi benar? Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Kai.

"jadi oppa juga mendengar pembicaraan yang itu? Itu benar oppa." Ekspresi Kai yang dari tadi dihiasai dengan senyuman kini berubah dan sulit sekali diartikan. "Hanya saja ini hasil perjodohan orangtua kami oppa." Lanjut Luhan.

"Apa kau mencintai nampyeonmu itu?"

"tentu saja tidak oppa, kami bertemu saat hari pernikahan. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya dalam waktu secepat itu." Tawa Luhan.

"berarti cepat atau lambat kau akan mencintainya?"

"Anni oppa.. itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Baguslah, seandainya saja aku lebih cepat melamarmu." Ucap Kai pelan namun dapat didengar Luhan.

"Apa oppa bilang?" Kai hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Anni Lu, sepertinya aku sedikit lapar. Kau mau kan menemaniku makan?" ucap Kai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan hanya mengangguk setuju.

Kai memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah restaurant. Kai turun dan membantu Luhan membuka pintu mobil.

"Ahh Gomawo oppa." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Cheonma Lu, kajja." kai menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan memasuki restaurant tersebut.

Kai memilih sebuah tempat didekat dinding kaca agar dapat melihat suasana jalan raya kota seoul itu. Ditariknya sebuah kursi untuk Luhan duduki, dia benar-benar membuat Luhan senyaman mungkin.

"Oppa, kau tunggu disini. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Baiklah Lu." Luhan berdiri dan ingin berjalan, namun tanpa disengaja dia menabrak seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa sebuah minuman . Minuman yang dibawa oleh pelayan itu tanpa bisa dicegah tumpah dan tepat mengenai seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk menunggu seseorang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar yeoja itu emosi.

"Ahh mianhae agashi, aku tidak sengaja." Kata Luhan meminta maaf dan mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan baju yeoja itu yang terkena minuman. Dengan kasar yeoja itu menepis tangan Luhan membuat Luhan oleng dan ingin terjatuh, Kai yang melihat itu dengan sigap menangkap (?)Luhan.

"dasar yeoja pabo! Apa kau tidak tau seberapa mahalnya baju ini huh?" teriak yeoja itu kepada Luhan, sontak semua orang yang ada disitu menyaksikan keributan yang sedang terjadi.

"Mwo? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu dan untuk harga bajumu aku tidak akan mungkin tau karna aku bukan pedagang baju." Ucap Luhan. Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Seorang namja masuk kerestaurant itu dan menghampiri yeoja yang sedang asik memarahi Luhan itu.

"Chagi-ya kau kenapa? Kenapa bajumu basah seperti ini." Kata namja itu.

"Chagi-ya, kau lihat bajuku yang baru kau belikan basah dan tak beraturan begini. Ini semua karna yeoja pabo itu." Ucap yeoja itu sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan. Namja itu berbalik kearah Luhan dan melebarkan matanya.

"Mwo? Pabo kau bilang? Aku hanya tidak sengaja dan aku juga sudah meminta maaf padamu. Lagian kau tinggal sebut berapa harga bajumu itu. Aku akan menggantinya." Luhan mulai terlihat emosi dengan yeoja ini, tanpa sengaja Luhan melirik namja disamping yeoja dan mata Luhan tiba-tiba melebar.

"kau?" Ucap Luhan dan namja tadi bersamaan.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

"kau mengenalnya chagi-ya?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Lu?" Tanya Kai,

"Dia nampyeonku oppa." Bisik Luhan pada Kai.

"Chagi-ya, dia adalah orang yang sekarang menjadi anaeku." Bisik Namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu kepada yeojachingunya, Sohee.

"Jadi yeoja babo ini anaemu oppa?" Sehun mengangguk. Sohee menatap sinis pada Luhan seperti ingin memaki Luhan namun di urungkannya karna banyak orang yang akan melihatnya dan bisa membuat perangainya buruk didepan Sehun.

"Babo teriak babo, hanya baju hadiah saja bangga." Sinis Luhan, Kai ingin tertawa mendengar ocehan Luhan namun ditahannya.

"Ya! Yeoja aneh, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu." Bisik Sehun pada Luhan, Luhan tak menggubris perkataan Sehun. Sohee terlihat kesal dan menatap tajam Luhan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sehun mengejar Sohee yang berlari keluar. Sedangkan Kai dengan sigap memegang tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari restaurant itu.

"Mianhae oppa karna kejadian tadi oppa tidak jadi makan." Sesal Luhan saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Kai.

"Gwenchana Lu."Jawab kai lembut. "Jadi namja tadi nampyeonmu?"

"Ne oppa dan yeoja gila tadi pasti yeojachingunya." Ujar Luhan sambil memperlihatkan ekpsresi kesalnya.

"Jadi kau cemburu dengan yeoja tadi?" Tanya Kai menggoda.

"Anniyo oppa, bagaimana mungkin aku cemburu padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesal seperti itu?"

"Jangan menggodaku oppa, aku kesal karna yeoja itu mengataiku babo. Jelas-jelas yang babo adalah dia." Ujar Luhan kesal. Kai hanya terkekeh mendengarnya dan terus fokus menyetir. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Kau ingin aku antar kemana Lu?" Tanya Kai memecah keheningan.

"tentu saja kerumahku oppa."

"Kau tidak tinggal dengan nampyeonmu?"

"aku tinggal bersamanya oppa, hanya saja aku ingin mengambil mobil dirumah agar tidak bingung lagi saat ingin pergi kuliah."

"Aku bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu jika kau mau." Tawar Kai.

"Gomawo Oppa, hanya saja aku tidak ingin selalu merepotkan oppa." Tolak Luhan halus.

"Baiklah."

"chagi tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Ujar Sehun sambil menahan tangan Sohee agar berhenti berjalan.

"Aku benci pada anaemu chagi-ya, padahal aku ingin tampil cantik didepanmu dengan pakaian ini. Tapi dia malah merusaknya. Bahkan dia bilang didepan semua orang kalau baju ini hanya baju hadiah. Aku malu oppa" Keluh Sohee.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita beli baju baru ne dan tidak usah memikirkan perkataan yeoja itu. Sekarang senyum, kau jelek sekali jika cemberut seperti itu" #bener yg ini mah hahaha. Bujuk Sehun, dengan malas Sohee tersenyum .

"Tapi Oppa harus menepati janji Oppa untuk membelikanku baju baru."

"tentu saja aku janji chagi-ya"

Sohee terlihat senang dan segera memeluk Sehun, Sehun hanya dapat membalas pelukan yeojachingunya itu.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh SKIP aja deh ya.. July males ngetiknya. Wkwk

Kai memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah Luhan.

"Gomawo Oppa, sudah mau mengantarku pulang." Kata Luhan.

"Cheonma, kalau dihitung-hitung sudah berapa kali kau berterima kasih padaku hari ini?" Goda Kai.

"Oppa~ jangan menggodaku, aku harus banyak berterimakasih padamu oppa." Ucap Luhan dengan nada sedikit malu.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih pada Oppa."

"haha baiklah Oppa, apa oppa ingin mampir?" tawar Luhan pada Kai.

"Tidak Lu, ada urusan yang harus Oppa selesaikan."

"baiklah oppa, aku turun dulu. Gomawo oppa." Ucap Luhan sembari turun dari mobil. Kai melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan begitupun Luhan, tak lama mobil Kai mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kawasan rumah mewah itu, seperti biasa Luhan tau dimana tempat dia bisa menemui eommanya jika sudah sore seperti ini. Luhan terus menyusuri bagian-bagian rumah itu sampai pada akhirnya dia tiba di belakang rumahnya. Terdapat kolam renang besar disana dan benar saja eomma Luhan terlihat sedang duduk santai dikursi panjang yang terdapat disamping kolam tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti eomma sedang ada disini." Ucap Luhan sembari berjalan menghampiri eommanya. Eomma Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran anaknya pun bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk singkat putrinya itu.

"Anak eomma, sedang apa kemari?" Tanya eomma Luhan sambil kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Inikan juga rumah Luhan eomma, apa salah jika Luhan kemari." Jawab Luhan dan ikut duduk disamping eommanya.

"tapi ini kan sudah sore sayang, tidak enak pada nampyeonmu." Nasehat eomma Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma, dia sedang sibuk dikantornya. Luhan juga kemari hanya ingin mengambil mobil. Apa boleh Luhan membawanya?"

"tentu saja boleh." Kata eomma Luhan sambil merapikan rambut putrinya itu.

"Apakah harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya eomma Luhan.

"Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan eomma tapi juga hari yang menyebalkan." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Mwo? Biar eomma tebak. Menyenangkan karna tinggal bersama namja tampan dan menyebalkan karna nampyeonmu sedang sibuk dikantor."

"mwo? Kenapa eomma bisa menebak seperti itu. Luhan senang karna bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dan menyebalkan karna bertemu orang gila saat ingin makan tadi." Jelas Luhan dengan ekspresi wajah yang awalnya senyum kemudian menjadi sinis. Eommanya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar cerita putrinya itu.

"Lu minggu depan eomma dan Appa akan ke Amerika apa tidak apa-apa kau disini hanya bersama nampyeonmu?"

"Eomma jangan khawatir Luhan sudah besar eomma, Luhan bisa menjaga diri Luhan sendiri. Eomma sendirikan yang bilang jika Luhan menikah otomatis ada yang menjaga Luhan."

"walaupun tidak yakin namja dingin itu bisa menjaga Luhan." Batin Luhan.

"iya eomma percaya pada Sehun untuk menjagamu." Luhan hanya mengehela nafas mendengarnya.

"Sekarang kau pulanglah Lu. Tidak enak pada nampyeonmu jika kau berlama-lama disini."

"Jadi eomma ingin mengusir Luhan?"

"tidak sayang, eomma hanya mengingatkan."

"baiklah eomma, Luhan pergi dulu. Eomma jangan lupa untuk selalu menghubungi Luhan setiap hari jika di Amerika."

"tenang saja, eomma akan selalu menghubungimu sayang." Ucap Eomma Luhan sambil mencium kening Luhan. Luhan memeluk erat eommanya.

Luhan berdiri tepat didepan apartemen Sehun. Lama dia berdiri didepan pintu sampai akhirnya dia menekan password untuk membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka, perlahan-lahan Luhan masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Diperhatikannya keadaan sekitar sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"Baguslah namja dingin itu belum pulang."Gumam Luhan. Luhan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur yang lumayan besar itu. Luhan melirik ponselnya diatas meja dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

**"_hai, ini baekkie yang cantik. Haha aku sedang sibuk tolong tinggalkan pesan anda. Anneyeong._"**

Luhan mendengus kesal mendengar pesan suara itu dan menekan kasar salah satu tombol diponselnya.

**_"Byun baekkie! Mengapa susah sekali menghubungimu. Aku bisa mati kesepian disini.!_****"**Teriak Luhan didepan ponselnya dan meletakan ponselnya dengan kasar. Dengan malas Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Sehun duduk disebuah kursi yang terdapat disebuah toko penjual baju-baju mewah. Dia hanya bisa duduk pasrah sambil sesekali memperhatikan seorang yeoja yang bolak-balik mencoba berbagai macam baju.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah 3 jam, tapi masih saja betah berbelanja." Keluh Sehun sambil melihat beberapa kantung tas disampingnya.

"Oppa bagaimana yang ini?" Tanya Sohee sambil menunjukan sebuah dress pada Sehun.

"Bagus." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Oppa apa kau tidak suka menemaniku?" Ujar Sohee dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat manja.. :O

"Anni chagi-ya, hanya saja aku lelah sudah 3 jam kita disini. Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Sudahlah oppa, aku tau oppa ingin cepat pulang karna ingin menemani anae oppa itu kan. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Umpat Sohee sambil memberikan kasar dress yang dipegangnya tadi pada pelayan toko itu dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun bingung, dengan cepat dia berdiri sambil membawa kantung belanjaan Sohee dan mengejar Sohee.

"Chagi-ya, jangan marah seperti itu." Bujuk Sehun saat mereka sudah sampai didalam mobil.

"Oppa pasti sudah tidak menyayangiku karna yeoja itu kan? Ahh aku benci oppa." Sohee melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak chagi-ya, aku menyayangimu. Yeoja itu? kau tenang saja, aku dan dia tidak menyukai pernikahan ini. Secepatnya kami akan bercerai." Jelas Sehun.

"Aku harap apa yang oppa bicarakan itu benar. "

"tentu saja benar."

"Berjanjilah oppa, oppa dengan cepat akan menceraikannya."

"Aku janji chagi-ya." Sohee kembali tersenyum.

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir didapur dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak." Bingung Luhan sambil menatap isi kulkas. Di ambilnya 2 bungkus ramen dari kulkas dan dengan kemampuan seadanya Luhan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun.

"Terserah kau ingin memakannya atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli."

Luhan mengambil sumpit dan ingin memakan ramen yang baru saja dibuatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia meletakkan kembali sumpit itu dan menatap 1 mangkok ramen lain yang disiapkannya untuk Sehun.

Luhan melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Dia jadi ragu ingin menunggu Sehun atau tidak, ingin rasanya dia meninggalkan Sehun untuk makan dan cepat tidur, tapi disisi lain dia disini "menumpang" pada Sehun. Luhan berdiri dan menuju ruang tengah apartemen itu. Dinyalakannya tv dan dia mulai mengganti-ganti channel yang dia sendiri tidak tau dia ingin menonton apa.

"aku rasa namja dingin itu sudah makan dengan yeojachingunya yang babo itu. Aku lapar, tapi apa sopan jika aku makan tanpa menunggunya?"

Drrttt. Drrtt. Ponsel Luhan bergetar, ditatapnya layar ponsel itu dan dia tersenyum saat nama Kai tertera dilayar itu. Dengan bersemangat Luhan mengangkat telpon itu.

**"Yoboseyo Oppa."**

**"Luhan? Kau sedang apa?"**

**"aku sedang menonton tv oppa. Ada apa?"**

**"Besok hari minggu kan? Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"**

**"Besok? Kemana oppa?"**

**"Oppa ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, apa bisa?"**Luhan nampak senang mendengarnya.

**"tentu saja bisa Oppa."**Jawab Luhan antusias.

**"baiklah, besok Oppa jemput jam 10 dan jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan alamatmu padaku.. Bye."**

**"Baiklah. Bye Oppa."**

Dengan senyum mengembang Luhan meletakan kembali ponselnya dan saat itu juga dia mulai merasakan kantuk, tanpa bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya Luhan tertidur disofa depan tv tersebut.

Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen dan melihat sepasang sepatu yeoja. Dia tersenyum sinis melihatnya.

"ternyata yeoja aneh itu sudah pulang." Sehun berjalan kedalam dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengganti pakaian dan keluar menuju dapur.

"lapar sekali,seharian hanya menemani Sohee berbelanja." Sehun melihat 2 mangkuk ramen yang masih hangat itu.

"hanya inikah yang disiapkannya, aku tidak mau makan." Ketus Sehun. Sehun berjalan ke kulkas dan mulai mengambil sesuatu untuk dimasak. Sebenarnya Sehun ini walau seorang namja dan sering sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi dia sangat telaten untuk mengolah makanan.

Saat semua bahan yang disiapkan sudah lengkap dan siap diolah tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar suara ponsel yang sedang berbunyi. #aku ga ngerti buat suara dering ponsel.. :'(

Sehun tidak menggubrisnya dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Tapi ponsel itu lagi-lagi berdering dan asal suaranya dari ruang tengah membuat Sehun kesal dan dengan berat hati menghampiri asal suara ponsel tersebut.

Sehun berhenti saat melihat seseorang sedang tidur disofa dan tidak terbangun saat mendengar suara ponsel yang lumayan kencang itu. Ponsel itu berhenti berdering, Sehun menghela nafas lega dan ingin kembali kedapur tapi saat ingin melangkah ponsel itu berdering lagi.

"ya! Apa tidak bisa berhenti berdering huh?" dengan kasar Sehun berjalan menuju tempat ponsel itu dan dengan kasar menjawab ponsel tersebut.

**"Yobo…."**

**"Xiao lu? Mianhae, tadi ponselku mati apa kau sudah tidak kesepian? Aku janji jika aku tidak sibuk aku akan menemanimu."**Ucap seseorang diseberang telpon memotong perkataan Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit kesal.

**"Mianhae, kami sedang sibuk jadi besok saja menelepon lagi."**

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang itu sehun memutuskan telpon tersebut.

"Selesai, menganggu saja." Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas dan kemudian kembali kedapur.

Sehun melihat ramen yang ada dimeja itu lagi. Diambilnya ramen itu dan ingin dibuangnya, tapi saat ingin membuangnya tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan gerakannya dan nampak ragu. Diletakannya kembali ramen itu diatas meja.

"Setidaknya aku tidak boleh membuang-buang uang membeli ramen tanpa memakannya." Sehun duduk dan mulai memakan ramen itu. Sehun melirik 1 ramen lagi yang masih utuh "Apa yeoja aneh itu sudah makan? Ahh apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak peduli padanya." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menghabisi ramen kedua itu. #waw :O

Setelah selesai makan, Sehun membereskan dapur dan berjalan melewati ruang tengah untuk kembali kekamarnya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang masih tidur disofa itu.

"kenapa harus tidur disana? Menganggu pemandangan saja." Ketus Sehun dan segera ingin masuk kekamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti. Dia berbalik dan berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Aku namja baik, oleh karna itu aku tidak tega melihat yeoja aneh sepertimu tidur disini." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati dan membawanya menuju kamar Luhan. Direbahkannya Luhan perlahan diatas tempat tidur Luhan dan dipasangkannya selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan.

"yeoja aneh, berat sekali." Cibir Sehun lalu kemudian keluar menuju kamarnya.

Luhan menggeliat dan dengan perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Dalam keadaan mata masih sedikit tertutup Luhan meraba-raba sekelilingnya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Mwo? Dikamar? Bukankah semalam aku tidur di..?" Luhan melebarkan matanya "jangan-jangan aku tidur sambil berjalan lagi semalam."

Tanpa sengaja Luhan melirik jam dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat jam menunjukan pukul 9.

"mwo? Kai oppa." Luhan dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Kai hari ini.

SKIPPPPP

Luhan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di kaca. Dia sudah siap untuk pergi hari ini.

"Sempurna." Ucap Luhan seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar. Saat Luhan ingin menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa sengaja dia melihat Sehun yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya dan sialnya matanya mereka bertemu saat itu juga.

"Anae macam apa jam segini baru keluar dari kamar?" Sindir Sehun. Seperti biasa Luhan tidak ingin menggubris perkataan Sehun. Luhan berjalan menuju dapur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap bingung dan mengikuti Luhan kedapur. Luhan membuat segelas susu dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Aku sangat buru-buru. Minumlah." Ucap Luhan dengan nada cuek.

"Aku tidak mau meminumnya." Tolak Sehun.

"terserah kau saja, aku ingin pergi." Saat Luhan ingin melangkah pergi, ponsel Sehun bergetar. Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya saat melihat nama orang yang sedang meneleponnya. Sehun mengejar Luhan yang sudah ingin keluar dari pintu apartemen dan menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau harus ada di sampingku. Eommaku sedang menelepon." Kata Sehun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun langsung mengangkat telpon itu dan menloudspeakernya.

**"Yoboseyo eomma?"**

**"Yoboseyo sehun-ah, kau bisa datang kerumah sekarang kan? Eomma ingin mengajak kau dan luhan jalan-jalan hari ini."**

**"Mwo? Aku tidak bi.. emmmm."**Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya Sehun dengan sigap menutup mulut Luhan.

**"kenapa harus hari ini eomma? Luhan dan aku sedang sibuk."**

**"Kau bohong, hari ini hari minggu bagaimana Luhan dan Kau bisa sibuk dihari libur seperti ini. Eomma tau ini hanya alasanmu. Eomma tidak mau tau kau harus membawa Luhan kemari hari ini."**

**"Emmmm.."**Luhan menggeleng-geleng berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun, namun tenaga Sehun cukup kuat untuk menutup mulut Luhan.

**"diam sebentar babo." Bisik Sehun pada Luhan.**

**"emmmmm.." Luhan tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar Sehun melepaskan tangannya.**

**"Mwo? Luhan kenapa ? apa kalian sedang…."**Kata eomma Sehun tak meneruskan perkataannya.

**"Baiklah eomma, aku akan membawa Luhan kesana. Kami sedang sibuk sekarang. Anneyeong eomma."**Dengan cepat Sehun ingin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan eommanya.

**"Oh baiklah hahaha, mianhae telah menganggu aktifitas kalian dan jangan lupa mengajak Luhan kemari, arraseo?"**

**"ne eomma."**

Setelah sambungan telpon itu terputus sehun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan.

TUK!

"Aww.. appo! Apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis dipukul tas oleh Luhan.

"kenapa kau bilang kita akan kesana? Aku ada janji dengan temanku hari ini." Umpat Luhan kesal.

"Kau batalkan saja janji dengan temanmu, kau harus ikut aku."

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau membatalkan janjiku."

"ya! Kau mau melihat aku digantung hidup-hidup oleh eommaku. Ikutlah denganku, kau tau jika eommaku marah? Sangat mengerikan."

"yang dimarahin oleh eomma kan kau bukan aku, jadi untuk apa aku memikirkannya." Jawab Luhan santai. Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membantuku?" Luhan menggeleng membuat Sehun terlihat putus asa. Luhan sebenarnya juga merasa tidak enak dengan eomma Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika nanti kau menolak ajakan eommaku dan eommaku tanpa sengaja melihatmu sedang berjalan-jalan dengan temanmu itu, ditambah jika temanmu seorang namja. Bukan cuma aku yang digantung oleh eommaku, tapi bisa-bisa kau juga." Ujar Sehun mengingatkan.

"Benar juga kata namja ini." Batin Luhan sambil menatap kesal pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Luhan akhirnya.

"Apa?" Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kau harus bilang bahwa yeojachingumu babo!" Titah Luhan, Sehun melebarkan matanya.

"Shireo!" Pekik Sehun.

"baiklah jika kau tidak mau, aku pergi dulu. Anneyeong Sehun-ssi." Luhan berbalik dan ingin meninggalkan Sehun tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Yeoja aneh, Kau benar-benar ingin digantung eommaku huh?"

"Bukan hanya aku yang akan digantung kau juga."

"Mwo? Kau… ahh kenapa tega sekali." Ujar Sehun frustasi

"Cepat bilang atau aku akan pergi."

"Baiklah.. baiklah aku akan bilang. . yeo… azzz kenapa susah sekali." Pekik Sehun.

"kau mengataiku yeoja aneh dengan gampang, kenapa bilang yeojachingumu babo saja kau tidak bisa."

"Tentu saja begitu, kau memang aneh."

"Lama sekali, aku pergi dulu." Luhan kembali berbalik dan ingin meninggalkan sehun namun lagi-lagi Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Baiklah yeoja aneh.. Sekarang kau dengar baik-baik. Yeojachinguku Babo." Ucap Sehun dengan nada cepat dan dipelankan

"Aku tidak mendengarnya."

"yeojachinguku babo." Ulang Sehun, kali ini dengan nada normal.

"hmm sudah kubilangkan yeojachingumu memang babo, tapi kenapa dia mengataiku babo kemarin. Selama aku hidup hanya dia yang belum kenal denganku sudah berani mengataiku babo." ucap Luhan dengan wajah kesal dan berapi-api, dia sepertinya mempunyai dendam tersendiri dengan Sohee setelah dikatai babo oleh yeoja itu.

Sehun hanya menatap bingung pada Luhan, "bahkan namjachingunya saja mengatainya babo." Lanjut Luhan.

"mwo? Aku hanya mengikuti perkataanmu." Ketus Sehun. Luhan berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"sehun-ssi? Bisa kau ulangi lagi dengan suara yang lebih kencang bilang bahwa yeojachingumu babo." Sehun hanya pasrah saja, dia lebih takut pada eommanya sekarang.

"aish. Kau memang yeoja babo. Dengar baik-baik YEOJACHINGUKU BABO!" Teriak Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. Refleks Luhan mengayunkan tas yang dipegangnya kekepala Sehun #lagi.

"Ya! Kau ingin membuatku tuli? Dan kau jangan sekali-kali mengataiku babo!" pekik Luhan.

"kau benar-benar yeoja aneh!" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya. Luhan menatap dingin pada Sehun dan kemudian berjalan masuk kembali kedalam apartemen. Sehun menatap Luhan kesal dan ikut masuk untuk bersiap-siap.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada didalam mobil bersama Eomma Sehun yang duduk dibelakang. Luhan dan Sehun seperti biasa, tidak saling bicara jika berada dimobil.

"Kalian ini pasangan apa yang hanya diam satu sama lain?" Ucap Eomma Sehun dari belakang.

"Tentu saja pasangan yang dijodohkan eomma." Jawab Sehun singkat, tanpa diduga sebuah jitakan melayang keras dikepala Sehun yang membuat Sehun refleks menginjak rem.

"Ahkkkk!" Teriak Luhan kaget begitupun eomma Sehun.

"Ya! Anak nakal, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ketus eomma Sehun, Luhan hanya dapat diam dan masih merasa kaget.

"Eomma kenapa memukul kepalaku huh? apa eomma tidak takut kita kenapa-kenapa?" Umpat sehun kesal. Luhan menyikut tangan Sehun pelan.

"Jangan melawan eommamu." Bisik Luhan. Sehun memberi tatapan membunuh pada Luhan, Luhan pun tak mau kalah dengan Sehun dia memberi tatapan tajam pada Sehun.

"Hei hei kalian,, kalian ini sudah menikah harusnya kalian bisa lebih romantis dan tidak canggung walaupun berada didepan eomma."

"Mianhae eomma." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut kearah eomma Sehun.

"Aigooo.. Neumo yeppeo." Ujar Eomma Sehun sambil memegang kedua pipi Luhan sekilas, membuat wajah luhan memerah.

"Cihh eomma hanya tidak tau sifat aslinya." Sehun hanya menggerutu kesal dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Mereka berhenti dipusat perpelanjaan, eomma Sehun ingin mengajak Luhan berbelanja. Sehun dengan pasrah mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Saat mereka asik memilih-milih barang tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan bergetar karna memang dia tidak menyalakan nadanya.

"eomma, mianhae. Luhan ingin ketoilet sebentar." Ujar Luhan

"Baiklah , Sehun-ah. tolong kau temani anaemu." Titah eomma Sehun.

"Mwo? eomma. aku tidak mau." Tolak Sehun.

"Tidak usah eomma, Luhan bisa pergi sendiri." Luhan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"nampyeon macam apa kau ini." Sinis eomma Sehun, Sehun hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Setelah agak jauh dari toko itu, Luhan berhenti dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas.

**"Yoboseyo Oppa?"**

**"Lu? kau dimana? aku sudah ada didepan alamat yang kau berikan semalam."**

**"Mianhae Oppa, tiba-tiba saja aku ada urusan mendadak. jadi tidak bisa pergi bersama Oppa. Tidak apa kan oppa?"**Ucap Luhan dengan nada tidak enak pada kai.

**"Gwenchana Lu. Kapan-kapan saja kita pergi. "**Jawab Kai dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

**"Mianhae oppa."**

**"Gwenchana Lu, kita masih punya hari esok."**Kini nada suara Kai sudah seperti biasanya.

**"Ne oppa. Gomawo sudah mau mengerti."**

**"Cheonma Lu."**

Sambungan telpon pun terputus. Luhan menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas, saat ingin kembali ketoko tadi tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat seorang yeoja yang tak asing lagi baginya sedang bergandengan mesra dengan seorang namja.

"itu bukannya yeoja babo?" Batin Luhan dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari arah yeoja itu. Tidak lama yeoja dan namja yang dilihat Luhan sudah berjalan menjauh dari pandangannya. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat dimana eomma Sehun menunggu.

TBC ^^

review juseyo :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau kemana saja, ke toilet saja lama sekali." Ketus sehun saat luhan tiba ditoko tersebut.

"Mianhae, tadi .. tadi.. tadi aku lupa dimana toiletnya. Iya lupa" Ucap luhan mencari alasan dan tersenyum gaje.

"Sudah eomma bilangkan, harusnya kau biarkan saja namja nakal ini menemanimu tadi." Kata eomma sehun.

"Gwenchana eomma." Ujar luhan, luhan diam sejenak memikirkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, toh luhan juga tidak tau siapa namja yang bersama yeoja yang dilihatnya itu.

"Sudahlah sekarang lebih baik kita pulang, bukankah semua keperluan eomma sudah eomma beli." sehun terlihat sudah mulai tak betah menemani eommanya berbelanja.

"Oh benar juga, tapi eomma ingin membeli bahan-bahan makanan dulu. Kajja kita ke supermarket sebelah sana."Ujar Eomma sehun seraya menarik tangan sehun dan luhan untuk mengikutinya. Luhan hanya pasrah sedangkan sehun hanya menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

luhan dan eomma sehun dengan serius mulai memilih-milih bahan makanan . Sesekali mereka terlihat bersenda gurau bersama. Luhan juga sudah tak canggung lagi berada didekat eomma sehun, dia dengan sangat antusias menanyakan nama jenis-jenis bahan makanan dan bagaimana cara mengolahnya.

"eomma tau? Selama ini luhan tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengenal bahan-bahan ini apalagi memasaknya. Jadi bisakah kapan-kapan eomma mengajarkan bagaimana caranya memasak makanan yang enak?" Tanya luhan antusias.

"Cih, anae macam apa itu? masak saja tidak bisa." Cibir sehun, eomma sehun hanya memandang sehun dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura memilih-milih sesuatu untuk menghindari tatapan eommanya.

"namja dingin tidak tau sopan santun." Batin luhan kesal.

"Sudahlah luhan, tidak usah memikirkan perkataan namja nakal itu. Pulang dari sini nanti eomma akan mengajarimu cara memasak sekalian kita makan malam bersama dan mengundang orangtuamu juga." Jelas eomma sehun sambil mengelus pelan kepala luhan. Luhan terlihat senang sekali.

"Jinjja eomma? Gomawo." Girang Luhan seraya memeluk singkat eomma sehun. sehun hanya mencibirkan bibirnya kearah Luhan sekilas, Luhan yang melihat itu menjulurkan lidahnya seperti mengejek sehun, sehun terlihat kesal sekali dan ingin mengangkat tangannya seolah-olah ingin memukul Luhan dari jauh namun dengan cepat dia menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik memalingkan wajahnya lagi saat eommanya berbalik kearahnya.

"Tunggu saja saat sudah sampai diapartemen yeoja aneh." Pekik sehun dalam hati.

Luhan dan eomma sehun kembali larut dalam kegiatannya memilih-milih bahan makanan. Sehun hanya dapat pasrah menunggu Luhan dan eommanya itu selesai berbelanja. Tak lama ponsel sehun berdering, dengan cepat sehun mengambil ponsel itu dari saku celananya. Dilihatnya sebentar nama seseorang yang meneleponnya. sehun melirik sebentar kearah eommanya, nampak eomma sehun dan Luhan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat sehun bernafas lega kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu untuk menjawab telpon.

**"Yoboseyo chagi-ya."**Kata sehun menjawab telpon

**"Oppa Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan oppa." **Ujar sohee dari seberang sana dengan nada yang hmm biasalah.

**"Mianhae chagi-ya, hari ini aku ada urusan penting dan tidak bisa menemanimu."**Jawab sehun dan merasa tak enak dengan sohee.

**"Pasti oppa sedang berbohong padaku kan? Aku tau oppa sedang bersenang-senang bersama anae oppa dirumah kan?"** Ucap sohee diseberang sana penuh selidik.

**"Chagi-ya, jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku sedang menemani eomma berbelanja."**sehun mencoba meyakinkan sohee.

**"Apa anae oppa ikut?"**sehun bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ini, karna pasti sohee akan mengira yang tidak-tidak jika dia bilang Luhan pergi bersama dia dan eommanya.

**"Oppa jawab aku." **Desak sohee. Sehun menarik nafas panjang.

**"Eomma memaksa ****Luhan**** untuk ikut." **Ucap sehun akhirnya.

**"Tuh kan? Aku benci oppa. Pokoknya oppa harus datang kemari dan menemaniku makan, jika tidak aku akan marah besar pada oppa."**Ancam sohee pada sehun.

**"tapi chagi-ya…. Ya! Kenapa dimatikan"**Pekik sehun saat sohee mematikan sambungan telpon secara tiba-tiba.

"kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, harusnya disaat seperti ini dia mendukungku." Ujar sehun sambil menyimpan kasar ponselnya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Luhan dan eommanya.

Eomma sehun terlihat serius menyiapkan berbagai jenis makanan untuk acara makan malam, disampingnya terlihat Luhan yang juga serius memperhatikan cara eomma sehun memasak dan sesekali terlihat membantu eomma sehun. Sebenarnya eomma sehun bisa saja memerintah beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan ini, namun sepertinya eomma sehun lebih suka memasak sendiri.

sehun duduk diruang keluarga sambil sesekali mencoba menghubungi sohee. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi sohee namun tak juga dijawab oleh yeoja itu. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah disofa lembut diruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba segelas kopi hangat terlihat didepan wajah sehun, sehun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang memberikan kopi itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya sehun dingin.

"tentu saja ini gelas berisi kopi, masa begitu saja tidak tau. Cepat ambil dan habiskan." Titah Luhan. sehun menatap kesal pada Luhan.

"Cepat ambil." Ulang Luhan.

"aku tidak butuh. Sana bawa kembali kedapur." Ujar sehun cuek .

"Baiklah aku akan membawanya kembali pada eomma dan akan kusampaikan jika kau tidak butuh ini." Ucap Luhan santai dan mulai berjalan.

"Baiklah-baiklah akan kuhabiskan, kau senang sekali melihatku dimarahi oleh eomma." Sinis sehun lalu mengambil kasar gelas yang berisi kopi itu dari tangan luhan dan menghabiskannya seketika itu juga, Luhan hanya menganga melihat kelakuan sehun. "Kopi buatan eomma memang enak." Ujar sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"kau tidak perlu memuji kopi buatanku." Ucap Luhan dengan nada datar.

"Mwo? Siapa yang memujimu?" Tanya sehun heran.

"Tentu saja kau, bukankah kau baru saja mengatakan kopi itu enak. Itu kopi aku yang membuatnya."

"Azz, bukankah tadi kau bilang ini kopi buatan eommaku?"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang ingin mengembalikan kopi itu pada eommaku."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengembalikannya, tapi bukan kopinya melainkan gelasnya." sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi.

"Jika aku tau itu buatanmu aku tidak akan rela meminumnya."

"Siapa juga yang mau membuatkannya untukmu, jika tidak diminta eomma aku juga tidak akan mau." Ucap Luhan santai dan merebut gelas yang dipegang sehun kemudian dia kembali kedapur. sehun sangat geram dan menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"Benar-benar menguji kesabaranku." Batin sehun.

"Eomma Appa bogoshipo." Ujar Luhan seraya memeluk Appa dan Eommanya bergantian ketika Appa dan eommanya sampai dirumah keluarga sehun.

"Nado bogoshipo Luhan-ah." Kata Appa Luhan

"Baru saja kemarin kita bertemu kau sudah rindu pada eomma." Ucap Eomma Luhan.

"Setiap hari aku akan merindukan eomma." Ujar Luhan sambil mencium pipi eommanya.

"hanya eomma kah?" Appa Luhan berkata dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat sedih

"tentu saja appa juga." Jawab Luhan dan mencium pipi appanya juga.

Eomma dan Appa sehun hanya tertawa melihat Luhan dan orang tuanya, sedangkan sehun seperti biasa hanya menunjukan wajah kesal sekesal-kesalnya.

"Dasar yeoja manja." Gumam sehun.

Mereka semua berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan keluarga Oh. Luhan duduk disamping sehun, itupun terjadi setelah sehun berkali-kali dipaksa oleh eommanya.

"Kau sanakan kursimu sedikit babo." Bisik sehun pada Luhan sambil menyikut lengan Luhan.

"kau saja yang kesanakan kursimu."jawab Luhan dingin.

"yeoja aneh, sanakan sedikit jangan dekat-dekat padaku."

"Shireo, kau saja."

"Ehem." Eomma sehun yang melihat Luhan dan sehun sedang asik berbisik berpura-pura batuk dan menatap tajam kearah sehun, sehun hanya tersenyum paksa kearah eommanya.

"Sanakan kursimu yeoja aneh." Bisik sehun pada luhan tapi pandangannya tetap melihat kearah eommanya sambil tersenyum kaku. Luhan tak menggubris kata-kata sehun, membuat sehun semakin kesal padanya.

"baiklah, malam ini tujuan kami mengundang keluarga jung. Selain karna kami ingin mempererat silahturahmi (?) kita semua juga ingin melepas kepergian Tuan dan Nyonya jung ke Amerika untuk perusahaan barunya. Semoga sukses Mr. Jung." Kata Mr. Oh dengan nada ramah namun tegas.

"Gomawo Mr. Oh. Semoga perusahaan keluarga Oh juga semakin maju lagi." Jawab Mr. Jung.

"Baiklah silahkan dicoba, kalian tau yang memasak ini adalah Luhan." Ujar Mrs. Oh mempersilahkan.

"Tidak, semua ini eomma yang menyediakan. Luhan hanya membantunya sedikit." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Haha, setidaknya juga ada campur tanganmu Luhan-ah." Ucap Mr. Oh. Semuanya tertawa, kecuali sehun yang sedang terlihat kesal. Luhan menyikut pelan lengan sehun, sehun berbalik menatap luhan.

"tertawalah." Bisik Luhan.

"mwo? Untuk apa? Tertawa untuk memuji masakanmu? Shireo. Ini masakan eommaku." Ketus sehun.

"semuanya tertawa, masa kau tidak tertawa aneh sekali." Cibir Luhan kearah sehun.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku tertawa. Baiklah aku akan tertawa. HAHAHAHAHA." Sehun tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, membuat semua mata orang yang berada disitu menatap heran kearahnya tak terkecuali Luhan.

"Kau menertawakan apa sehun-ah?" Tanya Mr. Oh heran. Sehun menghentikan tawanya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Bukankah tadi kalian sedang tertawa?" sehun memasang tampang bingung.

"Tapi sudah dari tadi kami berhenti tertawa, reaksimu lamban sekali." Sahut Mrs. Oh sontak membuat mereka semua tertawa. sehun menatap kesal kearah Luhan.

"dasar namja dingin babo. Haha." Sindir Luhan sambil menahan tawanya,

"Tunggu saja pembalasanku yeoja aneh."

"Luhan, kau harus mengambilkan makan untuk nampyeonmu." Titah Mrs. Jung.

"Ne Eomma." Jawab luhan dan langsung mengambil piring, kemudian mengambilkan berbagai jenis makanan untuk sehun.

"Ini makanlah." Ucap luhan sambil tersenyum kearah sehun.

"Gomawo yo… chagi-ya." Jawab sehun sambil melihat wajah garang eommanya yang sedang menatapnya dan dengan cepat dialihkannya padangannya kearah luhan. luhan menatap tajam kearah sehun seraya memberikan piring yang sudah penuh makanan itu kepada sehun, sehun mengambilnya dan mulai memakan makanan itu.

Mr. Jung dan Mr. Oh asik membicarakan bisnis mereka disela-sela acara makan bersama itu, Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Oh sibuk membicarakan urusan ibu-ibu pada umumnya. Sedangkan luhan dan sehun sibuk dengan acara makannya masing-masing, sesekali terlihat saat luhan ingin memasukan makanan kemulutnya dengan sengaja sehun menyikut lengan luhan sehingga makanan yang sudah hampir masuk kemulut luhan kembali jatuh kepiring. Awalnya luhan hanya diam, namun semakin didiamkan sehun makin sering melakukannya. Akhirnya kesabaran luhan pun habis, Dicubitnya keras lengan sehun membuat sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Aw Appo!" Semua berbalik kearah sehun. Luhan melanjutkan makannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa begitupun sehun.

"Sudahlah sehun memang seperti itu. dia suka berbicara sendiri." Ucap Mrs. Oh memberi alasan, semuanya pun kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya.

"yeoja aneh, kenapa kau mencubitku." Bisik sehun.

"Harusnya kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada dirimu." Jawab luhan santai.

"ya! Kau ini." sehun menatap kesal sekali kearah luhan. luhan tak menggubrisnya malah asik menghabiskan makannya.

Jam pun sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"Gomawo atas undangan makan malamnya Mr & Mrs. Oh semoga hubungan kita semua terutama hubungan anak kita bisa terjalin selamanya." Ucap Mr. jung yang diikuti oleh anggukan setuju oleh Mrs. Jung.

"Cheonma Mr & Mrs Jung, kami semua juga berharap seperti itu. iya kan sehun-ah?" Ujar Mr. Oh sambil menatap pada sehun. sehun yang sudah terlihat malas itupun dengan terpaksa tersenyum.

"Ne Appa." Jawab sehun.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu. Annyeong." Ujar Mr. Jung perpamitan.

"luhan, eomma dan appa pulang dulu. Kau jaga diri baik-baik." Ucap eomma luhan seraya memeluk singkat putrinya itu.

"Ne eomma."

Setelah Mr & Mrs Jung pergi, sehun dan luhan juga pamit karna sudah merasa sangat lelah sekali.

"Eomma Appa, kami juga pamit. luhan keliatannya sudah sangat lelah." Ujar sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya ke luhan, luhan hanya memasang tampang dingin kearah sehun.

"Oh kau benar sehun-ah, luhan sepertinya terlihat sangat lelah sekali." Sahut Appa sehun.

"Mianhae luhan, karna menemani eomma kau sampai kelelahan seperti ini." Ujar Mrs. Oh merasa tak enak pada luhan.

"Gwenchana eomma, luhan senang sekali bisa menemani eomma hari ini sekaligus belajar masak." Ucap luhan ramah pada Eomma sehun. Eomma sehun pun membalas senyuman luhan tak kalah ramahnya.

"kami pulang dulu appa eomma." Ujar sehun seraya memeluk appa dan eommanya bergantian.

"Kau harus menjaga anaemu dengan baik sehun-ah." Nasehat Appa sehun. sehun hanya mengangguk terpaksa. luhan menunduk sekilas kearah Mr & Mrs Oh bergantian. Kemudian sehun dan luhan berlalu meninggalkan Rumah keluarga Oh.

** Mobil sehun oppa :* wkaka**

"yeoja aneh. kau jangan terlalu baik pada eommaku." Ujar sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"wae?" Tanya luhan singkat.

"Karna jika kau bersikap baik makin menyusahkan usahaku untuk menceraikanmu."

"Jika kita mau bercerai langsung saja bilang pada eommamu." Kata luhan santai.

"ya! Kau benar-benar ingin digantung oleh eommaku?"

"Aku tidak akan digantung jika kau bilang ingin menceraikanku dan ingin menikah dengan yeoja babomu itu."

"memang kau tidak digantung, tapi aku yang digantung. Dasar yeoja aneh." Pekik sehun, luhan hanya diam dan menatap keluar jendela. Sehun nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya dia menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba membuat luhan yang dari tadi diam terdorong kedepan dengan kuat, untung saja saat itu dia memakai safety belt. Jika tidak habislah sudah.

"Ya! Kau bisa menyetir tidak.!" Bentak luhan emosi.

"sohee! Ya sohee aku lupa jika dia memintaku untuk menemaninya makan tadi, omona! dia pasti marah besar padaku." Pekik sehun histeris.

"Babo! Kau hampir saja menghilangkan nyawaku hanya karna janjimu dengan yeoja babo itu. Aku belum bisa pergi dari dunia ini jika aku belum menikah dengan namja tampan dan baik hati." Celoteh luhan.

"mwo? Kau itu sudah menikah dengan namja tampan dan baik sepertiku jadi kau sudah bisa pergi sekarang, agar aku tidak repot-repot mencari alasan untuk menceraikanmu!" luhan hanya mencibirkan bibirnya kesal.

"pernikahan apa ini? Kau memang tampan tapi otakmu terlalu sempit." Kesal luhan.

"Mwo? Kau bilang otakku sempit?" Sengit sehun.

"Ya, aku bilang otakmu sempit." Ujar luhan tak mau kalah

"Apa alasannya kau bilang seperti itu?" luhan ingin bilang jika tadi siang dia melihat sohee sedang jalan bersama namja namun diurungkannya karna dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan sehun dan yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah, cepat antarkan aku pulang." Kata luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau pindah kebelakang." Ucap sehun tiba-tiba, luhan menatap bingung kearah sehun

"ke belakang?" sehun mengangguk.

"Ne kebelakang, kau sembunyi disana dan jangan sampai terlihat orang."

"Shireo!"

"cepatlah yeoja aneh, aku ingin kerumah sohee. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya dan jika dia melihatku bersamamu dia pasti akan marah padaku." Ucap sehun memberi pengertian pada luhan.

"kau takut sekali pada yeojachingumu, belum tentu dia baik untukmu." Cibir luhan dan mulai memindahkan diri kebelakang.

"Jika sudah sampai kau harus menunduk dan jangan keluar."

"ne, aku tidak se babo yeojachingumu jadi tidak usah memberitahuku berkali-kali."

Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya kearah Rumah sohee. Hanya memakan waktu 10 menit untuk sampai kerumah sohee. luhan sudah menunduk bersembunyi sebaik mungkin. sehun turun dari mobil dan berjalan kearah Rumah sohee. Namun saat ingin menekan tombol bel dipintu itu disaat itu juga pintu rumah sohee terbuka. Sohee terlihat kaget sekali melihat sehun begitupun juga sehun yang kaget melihat seorang namja disebelah sohee.

"Nugu?" Tanya sehun memasang wajah dingin kearah namja itu.

"Chagi-ya, kau kenapa kemari tidak bilang padaku?" Tanya sohee gugup.

" Nugu!" Bentak sehun yang membuat sohee dan juga namja itu terkejut. Namja itu ingin memukul sehun karna sudah membentaknya juga sohee. Namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh sohee. Sohee menatap namja itu dan mengarahkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk menyuruh namja itu pergi.

"Chagi-ya sudahlah, dia itu sepupuku kau jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan." Ujar sohee memberi penjelasan pada sehun.

"sepupu? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya sehun heran.

"Tentu saja, dia itu baru pulang dari Australia." Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan sohee.

"Oppa , ada apa kau kesini? tadi kau bilang sedang sibuk. biar aku tebak, oppa pasti ingin menebus kesalahan oppa yang tidak menemaniku makan tadi siang kan? ayo kita pergi makan oppa." Ajak sohee sambil menggandeng mesra tangan sehun.

"Bukankah kau sudah makan bersama namja tadi. Aku lelah dan ingin pulang." Ujar sehun dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan sohee. Sohee menatap bingung pada sehun.

"ke.. kenapa? Apa kau marah chagi-ya?" Tanya sohee pada sehun dengan gugup, dia takut jika sehun marah padanya.

"Anni, hanya saja aku sedang tidak enak hati. Aku pulang dulu, annyeong." sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan sohee.

"Mwo? Chagi-ya, tunggu." sohee menahan tangan sehun saat sehun sudah ingin masuk kedalam mobil. Luhan yang merasa sohee mendekat memperbaiki posisi bersembunyinya dibawah kursi mobil belakang.

"Oppa temani aku makan. Bukankah oppa kesini ingin menemaniku makan." Ujar sohee manja, jika sudah begini sehun hanya bisa meredam emosinya.

"naiklah, aku akan menemanimu makan." Kata sehun sedikit tersenyum paksa kearah sohee. Sohee dengan senang segera naik kedalam mobil sehun. luhan hanya dapat menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Sehun hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan, sohee bingung ingin berbicara apa pada sehun. Dia tau sekali bagaimana suasana hati sehun sekarang.

"chagi-ya, jangan mendiamkanku." Bujuk sohee.

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu." Jawab sehun datar.

"Tapi kau tidak membicarakan satu katapun sedari tadi."

"Aku sedang malas berbicara." Ujar sehun singkat.

"Malas berbicara, tumben sekali. Tadi saja saat bersamaku selalu berbicara hal-hal yang tidak penting." Gumam luhan.

"Chagi-ya, mianhae." Ujar sohee sambil memeluk mesra lengan sehun. sehun berusaha menjauhkan tangan sohee darinya.

"aku sedang menyetir chagi." sohee hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Haha, rasakan yeoja babo." Batin luhan senang.

sehun memarkir mobilnya didepan sebuah restaurant yang menjadi tempat favoritenya bersama sohee. Tidak seperti biasanya, sehun masuk lebih dulu ke restaurant itu tanpa membukakan pintu untuk sohee. Entahlah hatinya benar-benar sedang tidak enak sejak melihat namja asing yang diakui sebagai sepupu sohee itu.

"Oppa jika kau tidak ikhlas (?) menemaniku makan lebih baik kita pulang." Rajuk sohee pada sehun.

"Mianhae chagi-ya, aku sedang tidak enak hati. Kajja kita masuk." Ajak sehun sambil menggandeng tangan sohee masuk.

SKIPP ah.. yuk skip males .. hahha

Sehun sudah sampai digedung apartemennya dan memarkir mobil. Sehun turun dan langsung berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Ckleekk

Pintupun terbuka setelah sehun memasukan beberapa digit angka. Sehun masuk dan langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan." Pikir sehun.

"Mwo? Yeoja aneh!" sehun berlari mengambil kunci mobil dan segera keluar tanpa menutup pintu apartemennya menuju parkiran. Dibukanya pintu mobil bagian belakang dan dilihatnya seorang yeoja tertidur pulas dibawah kursi mobil

"Omona! Benar-benar yeoja aneh, masa bisa tertidur ditempat seperti ini?" Umpat sehun. sehun ingin membangunkan luhan , namun wajah kelelahan luhan membuat sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun masuk kedalam mobil, dengan sangat hati-hati sehun mengangkat tubuh luhan dan berusaha membawanya keluar dari mobil.

"berat sekali." Keluh sehun, dengan sangat sabar sehun keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan kakinya.

Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen dan lagi-lagi dengan menggunakan kakinya dia menutup pintu. Saat sampai didepan kamar luhan, sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ditatapnya wajah luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Jika tertidur, tidak ada tau jika kau aneh dan cerewet." Ucap sehun dengan nada meledek, sehun membuka pintu kamar luhan dengan susah payah dan berjalan masuk kedalam. Saat ingin meletakkan (?) luhan ketempat tidur tanpa sengaja kepala luhan membentur meja kecil yang ada didekat situ dengan keras. Kontan saja hal itu membuat luhan segera bangun dan terkejut ketika tau dirinya sedang digendong oleh sehun, terlebih posisi wajah nya dan sehun sangat dekat.

"Ya! nappeun namja! apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik luhan dan mencoba memberontak.

"mwo? yeoja aneh jangan seperti itu. Kita bisa terjatuh, diam dulu!" sehun kebingungan dan mencoba menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya, namun luhan tetap saja memberontak membuat sehun yang sudah tak kuat lagi mengangkat tubuh luhan mulai tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Tubuh sehun pun oleng dan mereka terjatuh tepat diatas tempat tidur luhan, luhan jatuh lebih dulu sedangkan sehun jatuh tepat diatas tubuh luhan. sehun menatap lekat mata luhan, karna wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang, sedangkan luhan hanya menahan nafasnya gugup. Lama mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya sehun seperti ingin mendekatkan wajahnya ke luhan. Sehun terus mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah luhan atau lebih tepatnya kearah bibir luhan, ntah ada dorongan apa ia ingin mencium luhan.

Saat bibir sehun sudah semakin dekat dengan bibir luhan, dengan sangat keras luhan memukul kepala sehun dengan majalah yang luhan ambil dari atas meja.

BUKK!

"Appo!" Ringis sehun dan segera bangkit sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dasar Namja tidak tau sopan santun, berani-beraninya ingin menciumku, sana pergi!" Omel luhan pada sehun.

"Mwo? kau tidak tau terimakasih sekali, siapa juga yang ingin menciummu hah? tidak mungkin aku mencium yeoja aneh sepertimu!" Sengit sehun pada luhan.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong, jelas-jelas tadi kau ingin menciumku. sana pergi atau aku akan memukulmu lagi.!" ancam luhan sambil memasang ancang-ancang ingin kembali memukul sehun.

"yayayaa aku keluar, dasar yeoja tidak tau terimakasih. Masih untung aku tidak membiarkanmu tidur dimobil sendirian." Sinis sehun dan kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Cepat keluar, sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu. jangan salahkan aku akan mengadukanmu pada eomma!" Teriak luhan sambil menutup keras Pintu kamarnya. sehun hanya dapat menutup telinganya.

"Adukan saja sana pada eommaku. Kau pikir aku takut." Teriak sehun membalas perkataan luhan tadi.

"Tidak mungkin ada orangtua yang marah hanya karna seorang nampyeon ingin mencium anaenya, dasar yeoja aneh!" Gerutu sehun kesal.

"Omo! kenapa aku bilang dia anaeku? ahh sehun kau benar-benar stres hari ini. tadi kau ingin menciumnya? dan sekarang kau bilang dia anaemu. azz kau benar-benar gila." Ucap sehun frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

***************** TBC********************

Kekeke otte?

mian july sibuk ujian jadi telat update, semoga masih ada yang mau baca ne

review juseyo :D

Thanks to all reader, mian july gak bisa bls satu-satu. Keep review ne biar jadi evaluasi buat july, oke ;)


End file.
